In general, a manager of a warehouse or a shop manages a number of articles on shelves. These articles are managed by an apparatus which photographs the articles and identifies the character strings described on the labels attached to the articles shown in the image. The portion of the character string in the image is a binary image region. The binary image region in the image should be clear enough for the apparatus to identify the character string. Therefore, a technique for allowing the clarity of the binary image region to be determined quantitatively is required.
The embodiments described herein solve the above problem by providing an image processing apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium which are capable of quantitatively determining the clarity of the binary image region.